Actuators are well known in the art to control fluid within valve assemblies. Specially, Actuators are used to control gate valves and other sliding stem-type valves by selectively moving a stem to insert or remove the valve member into/from the flow of fluid to stop or allow the flow when desired. There is a need for an actuator that is more reliable and more efficient during operation.